


Candy Is Dandy

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Severus has a love/hate relationship with Honeyduke's.





	Candy Is Dandy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.

Severus had a love/hate relationship with Honeyduke's. 

The reason for that was quite simple: every Saturday morning, Remus gave Severus a kiss and left their little cottage to make his weekly excursion to Honeyduke's; he always returned with a bag full of sweets, which he divided up into daily allotments, and then he proceeded to eat the Saturday sweets. 

It wasn't so much the sweets themselves that Severus objected to; he didn't want them, even though he knew Remus would have shared if he'd asked, but he didn't dislike them either. No, the problem was not with the sweets, but with the way that Remus ate them. 

The reason for _that_ was because Remus had both a sweet tooth and an oral fixation, thus watching him eat sweets was rather like watching him have sex, and considering the number of times they'd shagged over the past few years, Severus knew the comparison was apt indeed. 

Remus didn't just eat a candy bar. He bloody _seduced_ it. He slid his finger beneath the wrapper of a chocolate bar and broke the seal with the same slow and tender care that he unfastened the buttons of Severus' jacket, and he peeled back the foil more quickly, just as he pushed Severus' shirt off his shoulders and down his arms with growing impatience to see Severus naked. He stared at the exposed chocolate with the same avid hunger in his eyes as when he stared at Severus' bare flesh, and then he bit into it, and Severus had to excuse himself to splash cold water on his face. 

Today, it was a lollipop. 

A big red and purple lollipop that Remus closed his mouth around, his lips growing redder and wetter the more he slid the sweet in and out between them. He pulled it out of his mouth slowly and swirled his tongue around it, a hum of pleasure vibrating in his chest, and Severus gripped the arms of his chair, fully expecting the fabric to start tearing at any moment as his fingers dug in. 

Remus licked his lips and gave a satisfied smack before easing the lollipop back into his mouth, closing his eyes with an expression of bliss that Severus had only ever seen when he was on his knees with Remus' cock in his mouth. Remus rolled the lollipop around in his mouth before moving it in and out again, his tongue darting out after it as if not wanting to lose the flavor even for a moment, and Severus squirmed, feeling his face growing hot, thinking of winter and glaciers and one of Binns' interminable lectures -- anything to calm himself down. 

Then Remus pulled the sweet out, held it up, and lapped at it slowly, his tongue dragging along the side, and Severus couldn't hold back a moan at that. Remus glanced at him, arching one eyebrow, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he held out the lollipop. 

"Would you like a taste?" he asked, his tone all-too innocent. 

"You're a bloody tease, Lupin," Severus snarled, and Remus laughed and stood up, popping the sweet back in his mouth as he approached Severus' chair and straddled Severus' lap. 

Snugging his hips against Severus, he slid one arm around Severus' shoulders and pulled out the lollipop with his free hand, pressing it lightly against Severus' lips. "You know I'll always give you what you want." He leaned forward and took half of the sweet into his mouth, pushing it into Severus' mouth with his tongue as soon as Severus parted his lips to let it in, and their twin moans were muffled in the strawberry-flavored kiss. 

Maybe, Severus thought as Remus' tongue pushed past the lollipop to stroke his own, it wasn't such a love-hate relationship after all.


End file.
